


Love Me Today

by binarytonystark



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Kissing It Better, Multi, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Teasing, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, and a drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binarytonystark/pseuds/binarytonystark
Summary: The night has been consumed by neon lights when you finally hear sounds not belonging to Pepper outside the office. She warns Tony how long you’ve waited and all he has in reply is a few curses.





	Love Me Today

The minutes add up into hours as you wait in Tony’s office. You’re sitting in his plush desk chair, feet propped up on the desk. The wood surface has long warmed under your calves. The meetings have run beyond late at this point. You always try not to get your hopes up, but tonight was supposed to be important. A curse tumbles from your lips as you push away from the desk, the chair spinning you around.

You stand, walking over and pulling the top off the scotch decanter with a pop. You pour yourself a drink before returning to the desk. You perch yourself on the edge of the desk and stare out the large pane windows as Manhattan lights up under you. More time has lapsed, but the alcohol has made the edges fuzzy and less irritating. You make a mental note to tell Tony to avoid product launches around such an important time.

The night has been consumed by neon lights when you finally hear sounds not belonging to Pepper outside the office. She warns Tony how long you’ve waited and all he has in reply is a few curses. You lower your eyes to your second glass. He sounds exhausted, and all the anger leaves you at once.

Everything stills in you as the office door opens. The guilt is bubbling inside you making it impossible to turn to greet him. You chastise yourself as you clench your teeth unaware.  _ It’s not fair to expect his world to revolve around me, even today—  _

“Happy anniversary, darling,” Tony chuckles, the kind that he uses when you know he’s upset and full of self-deprecation. He says nothing else and that is even worse.

Without turning around to face him— you can’t— you reach behind yourself toward him still anchored in the archway. The door closes behind him with a click before he moves to join you. The desk lifts you to his eye level and you allow yourself to smile gently. His eyes not even hiding how tired he feels.

“I tried to get away as soon as possible—” Tony starts an apology but you silence him as you place your drink against his lips. You tilt the glass toward him and he accepts the long drink before taking it from you. “You know me too well,” he says as a thanks before walking away to refill it.

He returns to you with two glasses and slots himself between your thighs. You take the drink in one long shot, the burn from the alcohol twisting your face. He follows suit and the glasses are abandoned somewhere on the desk. 

Your ankles lock behind Tony and trap him against the desk, your hands making work loosening his tie. “We missed our reservation, and the show is hitting intermission right now,” your voice stays soft, coated in honey to show your words have no malice as you pull the tie from around his neck. His shoulders drop a bit, something resembling relaxation starting to work across his face. You pull at the edges of his shirt around his belt but they don’t budge.

“Stays,” you mutter leaning up to steal a quick kiss against his lips, “how could you make things difficult on our anniversary?”

“I’ve been stuck sucking up to board members too proud to admit they fucked up the launch,” Tony offers weakly as he redirects your hands to the buttons on his shirt instead.

Your hands still after a few buttons are undone revealing his bare chest, “but no undershirt. You’ve just over complicated things to annoy me.”

“In my defense this would have worked better hours ago,” Tony tilts his head back as you bury your face into the exposed skin. Your tongue darts out to trail across his collarbone and he shutters underneath you.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Tony breathes out as one of your thumbs brush against a nipple, “come up here and, and have a few drinks— which we’ve had so that's good— and tease you, before,” He punctuates his words by running his hands down your thighs. The fire rolls in your gut under his touch. A soft moan escapes and you bite into his skin to stop it. Tony shakes under you in response. “Before whisking you off to dinner and the theater.”

You still against his chest, tilting your head to rest against him. You can hear his heart hammer frantically away in his chest. You circle your finger absently around the bite mark. Tony was always good at projection; but this close he can’t hide the truth.

“Sounds like a nice night.”

His hands slip around you, coming to rest at the small of your back, “it was meant to.”

You push off his chest to look at him, but he’s hiding his face. You lift his chin so your eyes meet, they’re clouded with both sadness and alcohol. You lean up, your lips hovering over his.

“Still is.” It’s a promise as you steal his lips into a long kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> please follow me on tumblr dot com for more @ [tonystarkanon](https://tonystarkanon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
